Wooden moon
by Princessblue97
Summary: My birth was not suppose to be. I was born under the moonlight the same night as my sister Kikyou. My name is Kagome, and I am the queen of this country,this is my story about how I face the curse of my birth and how I fell in love with my sister's fiancé as we face the trouble with the scandalous palace.
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin : Welcome to my new story "Wooden moon". Now this story doesn't need any introduction as it is set in the feudal era same era as the original Inuyasha manga

A lot of characters are going to be here and you will enjoy it as much as I do

Happy reading

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha

**A big thanks to my beta-reader**

**Black Raven 2539**

**xoxo**

* * *

Wooden moon

Chapter 1:

The first night

Xoxo

It was in the middle of summer and the castle was in chaos. Servants were running everywhere. Gardeners were busy gardening. And the queen you ask? She was practically near to dying.

"_Did you hear_?" Whispered a servant to her friend while both were cleaning the huge windows.

"_About the new prince birth_?" The second servant responded looking right and left afraid someone might catch them talking.

"_Yeah, and I thought that the queen won't be giving birth anymore_"

"_I thought so too, but I guess we were wrong, eh_?" The second servant responded back when she thought there was no one looking.

"_Yeah, but what are they going to do with prince Sesshomaru?" _She whispered softly.

Those were the rumors at the palace that have been going around all weekend, now that queen Izayoi was about to give birth, the palace will surely cause a ruckus.

"_I don't know, maybe they won't crown him a prince, " _Continued the third servant after a while.

A green colored creature eyed them momentarily before telling them to go back to work. He stood there on the top of the marble stairs looking like he owns this palace, his dark red robe made him even more horrible. "What are you doing?! Go back to work this instant," He eyed them for a while expecting a response.

"Yes, sir" Mumbled the servants before going back to work. When he finally left them, spontaneously they said "Ugly Toad" and giggled a little before going back to work.

Inutaisho was going back and forth pacing as he waited in front of the large wooden door. Sounds of his wife crying and yelling made him want to kick the door open. But he knew women's privacy so he waited.

The moon began to shine brightly in the sky as it shown that it was the night of a full moon. He watched the moon as wind suddenly blew making trees dance in the night, which somehow calmed his heart. His thundering heart race more quickly when he heard his queen, his mate yelling in pain. He patiently waited knowing he can't do anything towards this pain.

The door finally open for what seem like hours and a priestess name Tsubaki came out from the door. Her white hair tied behind, her priestess clothes ruffled a bit as she close the door.

"How is she?" The king asked.

Tsubaki bowed making her white hair fall as she greeted him. He who forgot his manners nodded back in response.

"The queen is fine now, and congratulations your majesty you are having a healthy hanyou boy" Said Tsubaki.

"I know that." He said entering the room leaving her outside.

'Sometimes, I don't even know how he can rule this country with that persoanality yet I thank him that this country has become so peaceful' she thought snickering to herself before grabbing her priestess clothing and continued to walk towards the castle's exit.

"My queen, how are you feeling?" Inutaisho asked sitting on her bed as he put his hands on her head checking her temperature.

"I am fine, my king" She answered, "Have you seen our baby and Sesshomaru yet?"

He shook his head. No. "I have not seen them my queen, perhaps I will as soon as I leave this chamber" His hand left her forehead, with his finger caressing her face and finally he lace their hand together.

It was suddenly quiet, the moon shoned brightly towards the room. It was silence yet nobody said anything as they knew that she was tired.

"What have you decided to name him, my king?" She asked after sometime.

"Inuyasha" He said simply and smiled " For he will be one of the country's most treasured person even though he is s hanyou" she looked at him lovingly as he gaze into her eyes noticing it was droopy "You need to sleep, mate".

She smiled thankful for her husband for being there as soon as she was done giving birth "You need to see him, Taisho" She said using his nickname.

He sighed before nodding and said, "Get some rest, mate" With that he kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

The door shut quietly, before he walked down the path to see his first born son, Sesshomaru.

Knock Knock

"Come in "Answered the voice.

The servant nervously entered the prince room. He glanced at his surrounding and sighed at the cleanness of his room. His bed was tidied neatly. With its white blanket covering it's bed and there is no wrinkle on it. The servant shook his head at its tidiness.

"What is it?" asked the prince that was sitting on chair with his teacher in front of him. His small hands gripped the book with his golden eyes studied its content.

"Your father has requested to see you Sesshomaru-sama" Said the servant.

Sesshomaru delightedly fled out of the room leaving his servant and teacher behind.

They just chuckled knowing Sesshomaru loves his father very much even though he never shown it.

"Father I have come to see you" Sesshomaru said knocking on the white wooden door.

"Come in, prince" The king said.

His father never ceased to amaze him with his room. It was very big, with beautiful interiors, which suited him because he is the king. He sit there on his throne chair looking stressed with his paperworks and problem on this country.

"What is it father?" He asked eyeing the documents on his desk. The king continue his paperwork for a bit berore stopping and look at his older son Sesshomaru.

"I want you to meet your little brother Inuyasha" He said as the servant hand him his younger child. He rocked the baby in his arms and take a peek at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru look at the baby in disdain, he never like humans. His mom was killed by a human many years ago, that's why he never like humans. 'except for Izayoi though' he thought.

"Sesshomaru?" The king asked him, he knew that Sesshomaru has never liked humans. 'This is all my fault' he thought.

"Father" He called waking Inutaisho from his thought as he saw that Sesshomaru was trying to get to know Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"Now that you have two prince, who will have the throne?" That question startled him. He always thought that Sesshomaru was interested to travel around not staying as a king. 'He's so wise even though he's just a kid' he smiled at him.

"It is up to you, Sesshomaru, if you want to, you can have the throne"

"Then I choose not to" The prince answered proving his theory right. He smiled expecting this and ruffled his hair.

"We can talk about it more when you are older, Now, tell me about what you learnt today" The king said handling Inuyasha to the nanny that is going to take him to the queen's chamber. 'At least I can spend time with him today' he thought.

"Well I am learning the history of our ancestors, he—"

* * *

'The night of a full moon' a man thought as his blue eyes gaze into the night sky. He stood there with his black hair blew softly against the wind, his mouth quirking up slightly. the wind blew softly as he closed his eyes for a minute. Once the wind stop he dragged his blue kimono towards the center of his house and stopped when the moon perfectly shone in front of his face.

The night sky was a sight to see with its stars laying there fondly looking at him and his surroundings where sakura trees decorated every corner, and its red lantern circling the place making it merry around the house.

"Master, master!" Called his servant suddenly.

His face quickly returned to his usual stone face as he turned his gaze from the night sky facing his servant that stood in front of him.

"What is the matter?" Asked him calmly.

"It's Mrs. Korari, her water just broke" The servant said trembling at the present of his master.

"Come, lead me" His stony face quickly broke into a worried one, as they ran towards the house, they prayed that everything would be alright.

"KORARI!" The door slide open revealing a woman in her 20s were laying on her back with a futon under it. Her face was drenched in sweat, as it becomes paler and paler every minute.

The wooden floor made a creaking sound when he stepped on it. He smiled at her reassuringly and walked forward.

She smiled slightly and winced when her pain begin to worsen. He sat beside her and took her hand into his. It wasn't long when an Obstetrician came and assisted her.

"PUSH! Mrs. Korari, yes that's it," The obstetrician ordered when the head comes out making Korari panting and tried to push harder.

Her voices echo around the wooden house. The servants were praying for the safety of their Mrs. Korari Whose having her first-born baby.

She screamed louder and grabbed her husband's hand as the first baby came out. The obstetrician hand the nurse the baby as the nurse wash the blood out of the baby's body and handed it over to Korari.

"Oh God, Akira, she is beautiful" She sighed watching her baby cry out in her arm. She was getting drowsy, when suddenly she felt more pain on her stomach. Her stomach clenched as she moaned. Akira looked at her worriedly as he take their baby on his arms. She just gave birth to a baby, there's no way that he's going to lose her now right?

She groaned and trash as her obstetrician checked up on her. "Mrs. Korari, I need you to listen to me, you are having twins, which meant there is going to be another baby, please push harder this time" the obstetrician reminded her. Korari gaped at the obstetrician as she smiled at the news. 'twins' she thought happily as she tried to push harder every time, 'this time it's more painful' she thought trying to push harder.

Akira smiled and kissed her forehead "It's okay, love, you are getting through this".

Korari smiled despite the pain as her pain finally stopped and the second baby came out.

They were cleaning up the baby and it was then they realized that the second baby was not crying. The nurse trembled and tried to stay calm as she handed the baby to her.

"What's wrong?" Korari asked panicky when they all grew silent. Akira stared at the second baby with horror all over his face.

"Mrs. Korari" The obstetrician gulped, as she knew that the second baby is not going to live. "I'm afraid this baby is dead "She whispered feeling sorry to the family. "There are no indication of breathing and there are no indication of her crying.. I'm so sorry". She looked at them worriedly.

She felt a pang in her heart. It was as if her heart went one mile down from its original place. Within second sobs wrecked through her body, tears falling endlessly, her body felt numb as she try to put herself together and calm herself.

Akira looked at her sadly and gathered her in her arms as they mourned over their baby.

"Please leave us a minute" Said Akira trying to convince himself that this isn't a dream.

"As you wish, Lord Akira" The obstetrician bowed and handed them the now not living baby.

"My baby! My baby! Please wake up soon, dear God, my baby, my treasure" She continue to ramble with her hand rocking her baby in her arms when the first baby began to cry loudly. Seeing this Akira told the nurses to nurse the baby outside as he tried to calm his wife down.

"9 months, Akira! I have been carrying this baby for 9 months! And now she's dead!" She cried loudly. He put his arms around her, rocking her and comforting her as hard as he can.

"There's nothing we can do, love" Whispered Akira.

"Nothing we can do!" Shouted Korari "Do you know how much it hurt Akira! Do you know how has it been for me for this past 9 months!" She sobbed.

The wind began to rustle outside of the mansion. Sakura tree began to dance wildly, and a girl with white hair, grey eyes and grey kimono land her feather down. She walked calmly and slides the door open.

She stood there, grey eyes looking at the baby emotionlessly. Her white hair matched perfectly with her grey kimono that was swaying against the wind as she walked gracefully towards them. She sat down gracefully beside them while all of them watch her silently, not being able to say anything right now.

Korari screamed loudly when the girl took her baby out of her arms. "Do not fear me Korari Higurashi, my name is Kanna, I am a wish priestess and I have a deal to be made with you" She said rocking her baby in her arms.

"I do not care about whatever deal you are going to make with me and I suggest you go out right this instance "Akira roared drawing his swords out.

Kanna look at him threateningly before kept him frozen and looked at Korari " If you trust me, I can make your baby live but there is a price " She said.

She wiped her head at Kanna's direction and look at her disbelievingly. Kanna saw that so she nodded. " What is the price?"

Kanna smiled at Korari ignoring Akira's wide eyes " The price is, when she turn into a young lady, many will longed for her "

"But that is a good thing, isn't it?" Question Korari.

"I haven't finished yet" Said Kanna, " You will name this baby Kagome Higurashi, the girl that will enter the palace at that age, that is the place where she will fall in love. And there will be time where she will be tested but," Stopped Kanna before continuing " If she passed that problem, than she will be alright, but if she doesn't, she will be facing many different problems each day that she'll has to die to save it ".

"What is the test?" She asked.

"For that, I won't be able to tell you, and you only have a choice between agreeing and disagreed" She stopped.

"Continue" Korari said not paying any attention to her frozen husband.

"If you agree, this deal will be sealed by your blood that will bound both of your daughter in this agreement"

"Both of my daughter?" She asked noticing everything that she said.

"Yes, both of your daughter. You can name your first born daughter anything you want" Explain Kanna.

"But why both of them? Why can't it be just one?"

"Because in this world there will always ying and yang. Light and dark" She paused before whispering "Evil and good, they are twins, many will envy them, many would want to be them, they love each other yet they hate each other and which is why both of them must come to the palace when they both are ready and with it they will have to face their problems with each other"

Her lips curved into a sad one knowing that this is coming. Thus, she nodded her head and smiled "I Agree "

Kanna quickly draw blood from Korari's hand and told her to wrote her name on a paper with the agreement on it.

"If I may ask, who is the boy that she will fall in love with?" The second she look at Kanna's eyes she knew. She smiled softly and said, "It's a demon isn't it?"

Kanna look emotionlessly at them, her hands rolling the piece of paper and with her knowing what the future was, she smiled and said, "Who knows, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, and maybe it's something you won't expect when she is older".

With that, she disappeared along with the wind. Akira's frozen body immediately became unfrozen as he gasped for air. He can't undo that so without saying anything he sat beside her and wrapped his arms beside Korari. He kissed her neck affectionately as they wait for Kagome to wake up.

And there it was the magic sound. A cry can be heard from the second baby's mouth, and it was even more magical when she opened her brown eyes. And then of course there's the baby burp.

Akira laughed loudly. He hugged her daughter and told the nurse to give him, his first daughter.

"You scared me there for a minute there little one" Akira said and laughed when he was answered by the look of the second baby.

"What are we going to name Kagome's sister, Aki?" Korari asked feeling tired after all the commotion on the past hour.

"Kikyo" He said suddenly. He had thought of this name since they knew she was going to have a baby. He may have been a rich lord that can afford writers to pick a better name for her, but this name had stuck on his head since forever.

Korari smiled at the name, it was fitting for the twins " Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi". She whispered "Both born on the same day, born on the same night and both born in the winter".

Akira kissed her and realized that she is drowsy. He picked her up and set her on the futon. "Welcome to the world little ones, I hope you can grow healthily" He said kissing them both in their head and handing them to the nurse before laying on the futon with his wife and sleep feeling blissful.

* * *

Caitlin : Thank you for reading chapter 1 of 'Wooden moon' Please do leave a review and told me what you think.


	2. First meeting

Caitlin : I welcome you to the second chapter of Wooden Moon.. Now this chapter will be mainly focus of Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku. Each will be introduced in the middle of the story..

Author's note : How was your valentine's day? If you ask me, mine was okay.. No one to spend time with but I do have my best friends to cheer me up!I was suppose to spend my valentine with a boy in my class but then again I was so cope up with my ex boyfriend that I can't even spend a day with a boy none other than him..

Sad huh?

Anyway, in this chapter and in the future, Kagome and Kikyou are both 17 years old. Inuyasha was 24. I did not explained this in the first chapter because I didn't think it was needed.. On with the story !

**A big thanks to my beta-reader**

**Black Raven 2539**

**xoxo**

* * *

Wooden moon

Chapter 2:

First meeting

The sound of horses galloping can be heard in the forest. The wind blew softly as the trees starts to dance. A grey and a white horse were racing as two young teenager's laughter resonated around the forest. The horses neigh and the gallops grew faster and louder when finally the white horse stop.

"I win! " A girl exclaimed pulling her white horse to a stop. Her black hair sway against the wind with her wearing a blue riding outfit that is perfect on her. She turned her head backwards revealing her chocolate eyes.

"No fair! You always win!" A boy whined and glared at her pulling his horse to break. His black hair matches with his black eyes. His white shirt was dirty from bumping to trees and his brown pants were wet from the mud his horse stomped on earlier.

"That's the use of practice, Souta" She mocked playfully. She laughs when she heard he muttered, "such arrogant sister I have". She ruffled his black hair and smiled saying, "You'll get better, you're only ten." Before she took off leaving his angry brother behind.

She went faster when she heard him said "I'll get you, Kagome! And soon I'll avenge me and my horse's humiliation!" She shook her head at his silliness and drove off getting out of the forest.

She stopped looking at the crowd that was gathering around. A guard can be seen with him holding a scroll that seem came from the palace. She squeezed herself in between the crowd and finally arrives to the front row where she can heard the announcement. She look up to the palace guard who's wearing a ridiculous armour, I mean why would he wear an armour in the market. She giggled to herself.

"Hear me, Hear me.. I have some announcement from the King," He cleared his throat and announce loudly.

"The king has finally turned 24 this year and yet he had no queen on his side. So because of that, by the end of the week he will come here to the streets,"

Collective of surprised gasps can be heard from the crowd. The whispers gone louder and stopped when the guard continues.

"He will observe all of you and he will chose a queen when he found a girl that suits him. We will not tell you the day when he will come," He paused.

"But what we do know is that he will come by the end of the week, so I advice for the single woman to be dressed beautifully. Have a good evening" He said bowing to the crowd and leave for the castle.

It was silent for a moment before screams and shrieks of delight can be heard from the woman side. Some woman even tried to chase after the guard. Kagome shook her head at the silliness of the king. She began to walk to her white horse and went back home.

* * *

The door cracked open revealing a pale skin woman who was wearing a red kimono that suited her mature face. She stepped out from the carriage and smiled. Her doll like features stunts the man in the town when she walked across. She walked gracefully like a goddess that is reincarnated on earth. She turned her head to the side seeking for something.

She turned her head smiling slightly when she saw a girl approaching her while calling and screaming for her name.

"Afternoon, dear sister, what are you doing here?" She asked keeping her cold tone in check.

"Nothing. Mama has been calling us back for dinner for some time, I was just going to pick you up," Kagome said smiling and was dragging her sister back.

She sighed and pulled her hand from Kagome's grasp. "I will go back on my own sister. I need to find something here," She said grasping her moon necklace that was hanging on her neck.

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded "I'll be looking for that too Kikyou. But we can find it tomorrow because I don't want to worry mama."

Kikyou sighed and agreed at her twins. "But you have to take me here tomorrow and do not wonder of with you horse, do you understand?" She said sternly.

Kagome grinned widely and went for her horse while Kikyou went for the carriage. Together, they depart for their house.

"What is this?!" A man with pointy dog ears and white hair banged a scroll of announcement on his mahogany desk.

"Well, of course it is an announcement, your Majesty" The other man said sipping a cup of tea that is in front of him. His purple coloured eye shining brightly watching the king ranted about the scroll on his face.

"I know that, Miroku!" He said frustrated. "What I do want to know is that, why do you do this without telling me?!"

"Well, my best friend, Inuyasha, my King," He mocked playfully and said, "You are 24 in human years and yet you have no wife yet, the court have been pestering me for a while and I have to do something in return." He said shrugging. He looked at the finished handmade biography at his hand.

Inuyasha no Taisho is the King of this country. He has been ruling the country since he was 16 in the human years. Which meant he have been ruling this country for 8 years. He is a hanyou, he has silver hair, golden eyes with cute dogs ear on top of his head.

Miroku Li has pair of purple eyes with a dark brown hair that complement his features. He is the King's head advisor. Not only that, he is also the King's best friend since they were little. He would always accompany him wherever Inuyasha went. Whenever he goes, then the King would be beside him. Miroku Lin would always be grateful to the Inu no Taisho family for if the King had not pick him up on the streets, he would not be here right now.

"Why would I need a wife at the age of 24?" He said complaining.

"Because, my dear king," He said rolling his eyes, "A king needs a heir, and you aren't getting any younger".

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly and slumped down on his red chair. He banged his head on the table and run his hands on his silver hair.

"What if I don't find a queen that I like enough?" He asked raising his head from the desk, meeting his best friend's eyes.

"I am positively sure that you will find a girl fit to your liking." and the conversation was shut off by that answer.

* * *

Kikyou and Kagome both wonder along the streets as whispers of the people filled the streets.

"The Higurashi sisters are perfect!" A man said quite loudly trying to catch at least one of their gaze.

"Why are they here?"

"The elder sister Kikyou is more beautiful," A girl said not minding the fact that Kagome felt offended but she has been used to it.

Since they were little Kagome was always compare to Kikyou. She has never hated anyone yet she has never loved anyone like Kikyou, so she buried down her hatred and shows her love to Kikyou openly.

They walked side by side as their Kimono shone brightly. Clearly, it is one of the most expensive kimonos that can only be worn by someone who has high social status. Kikyou was wearing a red kimono while Kagome was wearing a baby blue coloured kimono.

They stopped suddenly when Kagome spotted a little girl that sell yellow tulips on the street. Kagome approach the girl as Kikyou scoffed and went ahead.

"Hey little girl, can I buy this?" Kagome reach out and hold the little girl hand. The girl nodded and blushed when Kagome smiled.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"It is free, miss." The little girl said smiling when she saw Kagome's shock face.

"Thank you, little one." She said patting the little girl's head before heading towards Kikyou.

"What is your name miss?" The little girl asked.

Inuyasha walked around the market feeling conscious about his appearance. He was wearing one of the cheap kimonos that he wasn't use to wearing. His dogs ears were covered by the straw hat he was wearing. No one without social status had ever seen the King before, so he won't let it out now.

"Hey, Miroku, we've been walking around for like half an hour, and I have not found a single woman that suits my taste." He complained.

"You have to be patient my king." Miroku said annoyed.

It was then whispers of the people's voices were heard.

"Hey, isn't that the famous Higurashi sisters?" An old man said whispering to his left companion.

"Yeah, my oh my, they were such a beauty, which one do you think is prettier?" The other said whispering back. All this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha as he got his dogs ears to hear.

"The older one, Kikyou Higurashi" The old man replied.

"Yeah, me too, even though I would prefer the younger sister for she had a beauty that warms me in my heart, but I never know the younger sister name, do you?" The other man asked.

"I also do not know. Kikyou was famous around here because she always comes here often. But it is one of the rare time that the younger sister has visit us," said the old man.

Inuyasha took a peek to the girl in front of the crowd. What he saw totally mesmerised him.

There stood a black haired beauty that was wearing a baby blue kimono with her right hand holding the yellow tulips that the little girl gave here and her left hand petting the little girl head. His ears tweaked when the little girl try to ask the beauty her name.

He saw her bent down and whisper the answer to the little girl. He growled when he can't listen the answer, so he decided to ask the old man that was talking earlier. But before he can ask the old man has given him an answer.

"Oh, lady Kikyou is such a wonderful person," Inuyasha take a final look at the girl in front before going back to the castle, forcefully dragging Miroku alongside him.

What he didn't hear is that the old man actually said "But her little sister, wow" he said breathlessly. The man beside him also chuckled "Who would've though eh? That lady Kikyou would abandon the little girl while her little sister would approach her".

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku said feeling himself dragged back to the castle as he stared at him confusingly.

"I think I have found an appropriate queen for this country," he said still remembering her face clearly in his mind. Perhaps she's the one.

* * *

Kagome stroll around the market trying to find the florist. She look up to her left and a sad smile graced her lips. It was a old toy store. She sighed and memories started to enter her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Papa! Papa!, I want that!" Five year old Kagome said. She point to the direction where a wooden horse was sell. It was made of woods and her eyes sparkled brightly at the toy. Her smile brightens up as she flash her toothless front when she saw a little girl sat on it and began to play it. _

_"I will buy it for you on your birthday" Her father smiled and look at her older sister who was looking uninterested by the toy but her eyes says clearly otherwise._

_"But, papa! My bilday will be this much!" She give 5 fingers to him and she chuckled. _

_"No, dear, it will be only this much" He lessen her finger to 3._

_"It would still be long!" Her eyes start to become watery and her father smiled at her. He pick up Kagome and Kikyo to his arms and kiss both of his daughter._

_"It would be soon, darling" _

_End of flashback_

He didn't kept his promise. She thought and brightens up when she saw a florist. Her footsteps quicken and her mouth smiled even more bigger when she saw her sister standing there looking for flowers.

"Kikyou!" she shouted and ran over her. Her sister smiled warmly at her childish antics.

"Have you found the flowers yet?" She asked looking left and right for the right flowers. Kikyou shook her head, no.

She sighed and inhaled some air before letting it out. She laughed and her sister bored face. Kikyou chuckled and went back to search for the flowers.

Kagome's eyes brighten up when she finally saw what she was looking for, her hand reaches for the flower as smile grace her lips. Finally, they could go to their father's graveyard.

* * *

It was a deafening silent on the road. Their body's shook when the carriage pass by some rocky road. That means we're almost there. Kagome thought, her head turn left to the window, scanning everything that is passing before them.

Finally, the carriage pull to a stop when they arrive in a graveyard. There stood a grey tomb with the Higurashi emblem carved into it. They went out from the carriage and brought the flowers with them. They stared at the tombstone that read :

Here lies the body of a father.  
Akira Higurashi  
Died at  
2.08.60  
You will always be loved.

Both sit on the green grass as they put their flowers there. They pray for some time and after a while Kikyou went back to the carriage. Kikyou has never been good at this, she would never cry in the eyes of many including Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is not like Kikyou, when she wanted to cry, she will look for her dearest person, the person she could trust and the person she could rely on.

"Papa, how are you doing?" She said as she looked at the tombstone in front of her. A single drop of water came out from her eyes and quickly she wiped it off from her face. She try to smile again but failed by doing so.

"I miss you, papa, it has been 5 years since you died, and I miss you so bad," She blinked her eyes and blink back tears as she laughed softly, "I'll try to sing a song, as usual, papa, please hear it," She stood and brush off some dirt on her kimono. Both of her hand clasped. She took a deep breath and started singing.

Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear

I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again

When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy  
And I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life, my life

When I had the time to tell you  
I never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again

I will see you again  
I'll see you again  
I miss you like crazy  
You're gone but not forgotten  
I'll never forget you  
Someday I'll see you again  
I feel you walk beside me  
Never leave you, yeah  
Gone but not forgotten  
I feel you by my side  
No this is not goodbye _[x3]_

Her heart clenched tightly and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I miss you, papa, I miss you so much," Her heart soared as wind began to blow, she wonder if her father see this.

"I'll see you again, papa, in heaven, someday" she whispered and wiped off her tear. She smiled and went back to the carriage.

* * *

The Higurashi mansion has never been this quiet. It has been a month since her sister Kikyou had been called to the castle. No one knows what happen to her. Korari knows yet she never answer Kagome's question. She had been worried for Kikyou, but today, today is different.

A knock on the wooden door can be heard inside the quiet Higurashi mansion. Eri, the maid attentively opens the door and look wide eyes at the brown hair person in front of her.

"Lady Sango!" Eri exclaimed excited before quickly escorting her inside the mansion. Sango smiled at Yuka and get in politely.

Sango was an alluring woman with pale skin. She had a very fiery brown eyes and brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, she had a tall height, which makes her even more alluring.

She was wearing a dark brown kimono with her family symbol embark all over it. She is the only heir to the Taijiya family since her brother's death a few years ago. She was a strong woman and to add it all, she has never been with a man before.

She and Kagome had been the best of friends since they were babies, she knew all about Kagome. Including the fact that Korari has made a deal to a wish miko a long time ago.

She smoothed her dark brown kimono that has a little wrinkle on it and waited for Kagome to get down.

Nothing has change even though it's been years. Sango smiled amusingly at the house she had been visiting since she was little. The owner of this mansion seems loves manila for all of the furniture was manila.

"SANGO!" Kagome said excitedly while running down the long spiral stairs. Her black hair swayed wildly as she run down the stairs. Sango wondered how lucky this woman is since she has never trip on her kimono. Ever. When she arrived, the two embraced each other passionately showing their sisterly love.

"What has brought you here?" She said excitingly as they walked through the house into the garden.

"Did you not know, Kagome?" Sango asked confusingly, her eyebrows furrowing. They continue their walk to the pavilion in the garden. It was beautiful, the way it was made with hardwoods and decorated by flowers by each sides and it is located at the center of the garden.

"What should I know?" Came the witted answer from Kagome. Her nose wrinkled trying to find out what is the problem.

"The King has chosen your sister to be his wife." at that Kagome's mind become empty. Her head spin as she tried to figure if this is a dream or a reality. Her mind swarms with thoughts and bits of information start to sink back to her. Her mouth forms an O shape.

Sango saw this and pitied her best friend. She knew that Kagome is a very kind, wise and loving woman. But at the same time, all person has a flaw. And Kagome's flaw is jealousy.

Ever since they were little, she would always be compared to Kikyou everywhere. Their beauty, their personality, or even how they wear their dresses. Kagome has never been in the spotlight of her own, she would be always behind Kikyou, and that is the price of her birth.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality as she forces her thoughts back to her mind. She smiled at Sango and walked to the pavilion, resting her body at the chair, enjoying the view.

Neither said a word as they remain quite for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"What is the matter, my King?" Come a calm voice that made the king smile. It was a wonder how he managed to find her in the middle of the crowd by accident.

"Nothing," His voice answered. A smile made into the woman's face as she took a seat beside the king and the it become silent all over again.

Inuyasha took a peak at the beautiful woman beside him. She was wearing a blue kimono with her family symbols all over the kimono. Her black hair was tied into a bun with two golden chopsticks stuck in them. She smiled noticing him staring at her.

He sighed loudly confusing her. Suddenly he was on his knees with his head staring at her who was gaping widely at the scene in front of her. Even though it is custom that the King propose by announcing it, but what was happening surprised her indeed.

"I know that a King isn't allowed to bow to any other person, but for you Kikyou, I am willing to do anything. Even though we have met just one month ago, I promise that I will protect you. The first time I saw you in the market buying a yellow tulips from the little girl made me determined to make you mine. So Kikyou, will you be willing to be my queen?" He asked standing up and held her hand.

Kikyou notices that she wasn't the one he was searching for, for she knew that he was searching for her sister Kagome, yet she accepts it. A smile touches her porcelain face. Finally, her plan smoothed out.

* * *

Korari stood there in her balcony wearing a pink kimono with her black hair shone against the moon that was watching her. The moon looks so much dark tonight, ever since yesterday, the moon has never been this dark. She sighed knowing something would happen to both of her daughters. Is it time to let her second daughter go to castle? Is it time to let her daughter enter the world where everything she learns here doesn't apply? These thoughts keep going back and forth in her mind as she remembered her old promise to the wish miko 16 years ago.

'What am I to do…' she thought.

* * *

Back in the castle, everyone was busy talking about the engagement between Kikyou Higurashi and the High King. It even shocked Miroku who was suppose to know everything, but then again the King has never told him his personal problem even though they have been the best of friends since they were little. He sighed loudly making curious stares bore into his head. He blushed in embarrassment and continued walking coolly.

His red face began to cool down but it flared up 100 times more when he realised that he has bumped to the future queen, Kikyou Higurashi.

It was no wonder that this beautiful woman wanted to be with the king, but it was a wonder when the King had picked this woman. Her white pale face with her brown eyes really makes her look so cold.

This woman is nowhere near as a human. She never smiles, never laughs and never loses her confidence. Miroku shook his thoughts and smile at her, bowing deeply to show respect.

But she paid no heed as she walked gracefully like the wind passing him. He sighed again this time more silently and continues to walk to his way to the library.

* * *

She sits there in the pavilion with her hand placed in her kimono's sleeves. She had nothing to do. Sango was going to the streets to see what has change in the town since she left.

Her hand left the kimono's sleeves as she moves to get the teacup beside her. It was such a fancy teacup and smiled when she saw her favourite flower carved there in the teacup.

Memories came back to her mind. Her smile left her face whereas a frown touches her face. Memories of her dad come back flooding her mind.

"I miss you, dadThe wind blew harder indicating her father hear her. She laughed softly, suddenly standing up. Her maid, Eri looked at her confusingly as Kagome just stood there, all alone, against the wind that suddenly blew harder.

* * *

Caitlin : This chapter took a really long time for me as I try to explain what was happening to Kikyou. Mysteries will come out soon. You should try to listen to I'll see you again by westlife. And yes, that's the song in this chapter.

Please leave a review!

And I thank you for the ones who have reviewed for the first chapter and the ones who has been asking for more, I am glad that this story has a reviewer and such a hit, please do leave a review about my writings, and what do you think about the next chapter?

Next chapter :

**First impression of the king**

**Stay on tune!**


End file.
